Secret Marriage
by SPARK187
Summary: Remy talks Rogue into taking a vacation to Las Vegas, but what are his real plans? Rated T for now, but might change later.
1. Chapter 1: I Got a Great Idea

**Secret Marriage**

**Okay, people, this is one of my older stories. It is set in X-Men Evo, and it centers around Gambit and Rogue. It's been a year since the last battle with Apocalypse and Remy, Pyro, and Colossus have joined the X-Men. As of a month ago Rogue has gained control of her powers. She and Remy have been officially dating for six months. Upon returning from their last mission Rogue seems a little burned out on this whole superhero thing. Remy suggests that they could use a vacation and talks her into spending the weekend with him in Vegas. So are story begins.**

**Extra note: This story was inspired by the Movie _Vivacious Lady_, which was made in 1937 starring Jimmy Steward and Ginger Rogers. Although not an exact parody the movie gave me the idea for the story.  
**

**Chapter One: I Got a Great Idea**

"Ah just don't think it's a good idea is all," Rogue said as she paced across her room. She was just about to open the bathroom door when Remy grabbed her around the waist.

"Come on, chere," he said into her ear. "It's only two days. We'll be back before dey even know we're gone."

"Ah don't know," Rogue said, turning around in his arms. "You remember the last time you whisked me off. New Orleans ah believe it was. Everyone, especially Logan had a fit."

"Not everyone," he said, stroking her hair. "Sure de Wolverine was a little miffed but…"

"A little!" she shot back at him. She pulled herself out of his grasp and walked over to her bed. "He was about to cut your dick off… if ah hadn't stopped him."

"Well, t'ank you for savin' little Remy's life," he said, coming over to sit next to her. "He forever grateful." He looked deep into her eyes and kissed her tenderly on the lips. "Jus' t'ink about it, Chere." He left a trail of kisses down her neck which in turn released small moans from deep in her throat. "You an' me, all alone. No interruptions." With his hands on either side of her face, he forced her to look him in the eye. "What you say?"

"Why is it ah can never say no to you?" she asked giving him a small smile.

"Just my natural charm," he said. "So dat a yes?"

"Okay," she said with a frustrated sigh. "Ah'll go with you, on one condition…"

"What's dat?" he asked, giving her a worried look.

"Promise me we ain't traveling by boxcar this time," she said, her voice demanding.

He gave her a sly laugh while gently lowering her onto the bed. He stroked her cheek gently. "Now, Remy wouldn't do dat to you. We go first class all de way."

"Promise?" she asked.

He answered her by kissing hers lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she opened her month. She moaned slightly as he slowly started to roll on top of her. They were so caught up in each other that they barely heard Kitty walk in.

"Hey, Rogue," Kitty said casually. Then there was a short pause followed by a gasp. Rogue looked up to see her best friend and roommate with a look of shock on her face. "Sorry, like I didn't mean to like interrupt."

Rogue shot up out of the bed and straightened her clothes. She looked over at Remy who only smirked. It was like he got off on getting caught.

"Kitty, we didn't hear ya come in," Rogue said, her face turning beet red.

"Obviously," Kitty said as if she knew exactly what they were about to do. "I just thought I'd tell you that dinner's going to be a little early tonight, seeing as some of the kids are going home for the weekend."

"Oh, sure, Kitty, we'll be right down," Rogue said still embarrassed about getting caught.

Kitty left the room her usual way, by fazing through the door. "Oh, my god," Rogue said walking over to the dresser and picking up her brush. "I can't believe she almost caught us."

Remy came up behind her. "Dat's why we need dis vacation. We got no privacy."

"Ah already said ah'd go," she said in frustration. "So when we gonna leave?"

"Tonight," he said. "Flight leaves at 9:45."

"What?" She shouted at him in shock. "Are you tellin' me you already planned this?"

"'Course I did," Remy said. "Dese kind a t'ings _need_ some plannin'."

"And what if ah said no?" she asked.

"Like you said, Chere, can't so no ta Remy," he said, leaning in and kissing her.

"No fair usin' my own words against me," she said, but wrapped her arms around him. "Remember, you promise first class all the way."

"Not'in's too good my Cherie," he said holding her tight.

They walked down to the dining room, where they were met by a slew of kids, running back and forth, yelling and laughing, conversing like any normal teenagers.

Remy led Rogue to their regular seats, and pulled out a chair for her. Rogue sat next to Kitty with Remy on the other side. Kitty looked over at Rogue. "I wish you would change your mind and come home with me this weekend."

"Sorry, Kitty," Rogue said, as Remy passed her some mashed potatoes. "This weekend is out. Any other time would be alright."

"You always say that," Kitty said. "I told my parents all about you, but they're starting to think you're my imaginary friend."

"With all the times we've been on the news the past year. Why would they think that?"

"Because my parents don't believe anything until they see it up close with their own two eyes. Do you know how long it took for them to actually believe I'm a mutant?"

"Not so in my family," Rogue said. "Right, Kurt?" she called out to her brother, who had just ported to his chair on the other side of the table.

"Like yeah, everyone in your family are mutants. I'm the first one in mine."

"And that's a bad thing?" Rogue said, taking a bite of her chicken fillet.

"Well, no, but I'm anxious for them to meet you, besides Lance is coming this weekend, and I'm like so nervous about it."

"Kitty, you'll be fine," Rogue said, trying to reassure her.

"I guess you're right, besides I guess you and Remy have plans this weekend anyway. Right?"

"No," they both said quickly and at the same time.

They both looked at each other, and then around the room hoping no one caught on to their little scheme. Everyone seemed to be in their own little world not even knowing they existed.

Neither Rogue nor Remy spoke another word throughout the rest of dinner. Most of the kids headed out for home by seven. Kitty took off in Lance's jeep at about 8 o'clock. That was Rogue's cue to hurry and pack a bag. At about 8:30 she heard a knock on the door.

"Coming," she said and hid her bag under her bed. She answered the door to her boyfriend's smiling face.

"You ain't ready yet?" he asked.

"Yeah, ah am. Didn't know who was at the door so ah hid my bag under the bed."

"Don' worry, most everyone is gone, so let's sneak out while we got de chance."

"Okay," Rogue said and squatted down to get her bag from under the bed. She looked up to see the smirk on Remy's face. "What?" she asked, as if she had to ask.

"Oh, not'ing, jus' like seeing you bent over is all," he said and wrapped his arm around her.

"God, you're such a perv," she scolded.

"Lucky for you," he said as they headed out the door.

**So I hope you like this first chapter. It was fun to write. This story is about nine chapters and I have no plans for a sequel.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Plane Ride

**Okay, here's the second chapter. Remy and Rogue on the plane. Not much happens, but it's a cute little chapter.  
**

**Chapter Two: The Plane Ride**

Rogue sat in her seat looking out the window at thirty thousand feet. She was deep in thought, which didn't go unnoticed by Remy.

"What you t'inking' 'about, Chere?" he asked her.

"Nothin' really," she said, looking over at him. "Just don't want to miss the view of the lights from up here."

"We ain't nowhere near Las Vegas yet," he said, taking her hand. "We got plenty a time."

"It's just that ah've never been there before, an' ah don't wanna miss anything," she said excitedly. "What we gonna do when we get there?"

"Anyt'ing you want," he said as he started nibbling on her neck. "But you know what Remy wanna do?"

"Ah can just guess," she said, "but tell me anyway."

"We get a nice hotel room. Put the Do Not Disturb sign on de door. De you put on dat little red nightie I bought ya for your birthday, de one with the matching lace panties. You remember ta bring it?"

"Yeah, ah did," she said, looking into his eyes. "Don't know why though. Ain't like ahm gonna be wearing it long."

"Not if I have somet'in' ta say 'bout it," he said, going for her lips. She sighed softly at his gentle touch.

Rogue looked across the aisle to see an old woman staring at them disapprovingly. "Ah think we better cool it. We're makin' a scene."

"If de ot'er passengers ain't got not'nin' better ta do den stare at us, den so be it." With that he kissed her again, his hands slowly trailing down her side.

She broke off the kiss after a few seconds. "Ah mean it, Remy. We gotta stop this. People are starin' at us. Makin' me nervous."

"Is it de people, or is it Remy?" he asked, teasing her. Damn, he knew just how to get to her.

"Well, maybe a little of both," she said honestly.

It had only been a few weeks since she got her powers fully under control, and she was still nervous about touching, and these outward displays of affection were unnerving to her. What if she lost control again, and knocked him out right in front a whole plane full of people? Just like Cody at that party all those years ago. There wouldn't be anywhere for her to run to. They were on a plane and somehow she felt trapped.

Suddenly her face went sullen which Remy noticed immediately. She tried to turn away from him so he wouldn't see, but it was too late. "What's wrong, Chere?" he asked her.

"Nothin's wrong," she said, but her eyes told a different story. He just gave her that 'I know you lying' look. God, it was annoying how well he could read her. "Well, ah'm just nervous is all. Being on this plane and ah just keep thinkin', what if ah lose control?"

"Don't worry 'bout dat," he said. "We jus' like any anot'er couple, jus' takin' a little vacation is all."

"But what if…?"

"No buts,' he said, putting his hand over her mouth. "Stop t'inkin' bad t'ings is gonna happen an' jus' enjoy de moment. Jus' relax an' let me handle evert'ing."

"And how do you suggest ah do that?" she said, a devilish look in her eye.

"I gotta few ideas," he said, and leaned towards her crashing his lips down on hers. Remy could hear someone gasp at their display and figured it was that old woman who was staring at them earlier. After about ten minutes of their open display Rogue started to yawn. "Sounds like you're tired."

"Ah am, but I don't want to go t'sleep," she said.

"No, you get some rest. I'll wake you when we go over de city," he said.

"Promise," she asked, sounding skeptical.

"Of course, Remy always keeps his promises," he said, and he prompted her to lay her head back on his chest. He loved the feel of her warm body next to his. He stroked her hair gently which coaxed her into a deep sleep. He was content to hold her while she snoozed away. He could do this for a lifetime and never get tired of it.

After a few hours Remy heard the captain announce that they would be reaching Las Vegas shortly. Rogue had started to stir hearing the projected voice on the loud speaker. She slowly opened her eyes as she lifted her head.

"Did ah miss anythin'?" she asked, stretching her arms out.

"Non," Remy said. "See, look down dere."

She looked out the window to see the beautiful lights of Las Vegas. The sun was not up yet and the all the bright flashing colors was even more amazing against the blackened sky.

"It's all so beautiful," she said, not able to take her eyes off the scene coming from her window.

"Not as beautiful as you," Remy said, wrapping his arms around her. He leaned over and kissed her on her neck.

"Oh, Remy you always say that," she said. "Sometimes I doubt your sincerity."

"Non, Remy be telling de truth. Ain't no site more beautiful den ma Cherie," he said as she turned around in his arms. "T'ought you said you didn't want to miss de sites," he said, as he continued to kiss her neck.

She pulled back a little so she could look in his eyes. "Well, ah kinda like the scenery from right here," she said which made Remy smirk. He went right for her lips again. This time she didn't feel one bit self-conscious of their display.

After a few minutes they both heard a woman's voice behind them. "Excuse me," she said annoyed. They both looked back to see the stewardess giving them a stern look. "Since neither of you obviously didn't hear the announcement, we will be landing soon, so please put on your seat belts."

The woman stalked off. When she disappeared behind the curtain both Remy and Rogue couldn't help but laugh. They both buckled their seat belts and readied themselves to land.

**Well, that's the end of this chapter. I hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Chapter 3: Remy's Hidden Agenda

**Here's chapter three. What will Rogue say when Remy proposes.**

**Chapter Three: Remy's Hidden Agenda**

It seemed like forever before they were able to get out of the airport. They each had one carry-on bag, so Rogue wanted to know what the big hold up was. She was in Las Vegas, for God's sakes, and she was afraid the whole weekend was going to go by and all she would be able to see was the inside of the airport.

Finally they were outside and Rogue breathed in the air. It was all so exciting. Even the smells lingering in the air was nothing like she imagined. Remy flagged down a cab. They quickly got in as the cab driver turned his head slightly towards them.

"Where to?" he asked.

"Starlight Hotel," Remy said, which had Rogue's mouth hanging open. "What?" he asked her.

"Starlight Hotel?" Rogue questioned. "That's one of the most expensive hotels in town."

"Don' worry, we can afford it," Remy said. "Now jus' relax and enjoy yourself."

"Okay, but ah just don't want ya goin' broke over one weekend."

"Ain't no chance of dat, unless you want Remy ta buy you Las Vegas," he said teasing her.

"Be serious," she said poking him.

"Remy_ is_ serious," he said leaning her against the corner adjoining the seat to the window. "I'll buy ant'ing your little heart desires."

"Ah've no doubt about that, but ah got everythin' ah want right here in this cab."

"I feel de same way," Remy said as the cab driver stopped abruptly.

Remy paid the driver and helped Rogue out of the cab. He quickly led her into the hotel, and she marveled at the scenery. There was dark plush red carpet on the floor with velvet draperies and with golden tassels hanging down, and even a water fountain in the lobby with sculpted cherubs in white marble.

"So, you like dis place, Chere," he asked her.

"Oh, Remy, ah love it," she said giving him a quick kiss. "Thanks for talkin' me into comin' here."

They approached the front desk, which was a rounded countertop with several people in the hotel's green and gold or red and gold uniforms. Most were busy with other guests or working the phones lines, several bellhops passed by rolling trunks with luggage that belonged to its various guests. Finally after about ten minutes of waiting, one of the clerks approached them.

"Do you have a reservation?" a man with a phony French accent asked.

"Oui, Monsieur," Remy said. "Under the name LeBeau."

The clerk quickly checked the registry. "Ah, yes, the honeymoon suite."

Rogue jaw just dropped open. Remy looked at her slyly as she the mouthed the words, 'honeymoon suite.' The clerk handed Remy the room key. "Do you need a bellhop to help with your bags?"

Rogue spoke first. "No, thank you. We can manage."

"Come, Chere," Remy said as he put his arm around her.

Once they were in the elevator Rogue let him have it. "What the hell was that all about?"

"What?"

"You know what, Swamp Rat," she shouted at him. That wasn't a good sign. She only called him that when she was mad at him. He tried to look all innocent, but Rogue wasn't buying it. "The honeymoon suite!"

"Oh, dat," he said. "Didn't I tell dis trip is first class all de way."

"Well, you didn't say…" At that point she lost her train of thought. "It's just that…"

"Yes, ma Cherie," he said sweetly as opposed to her scowl.

"Well, the honeymoon suite is for people on their honeymoon, and we…"

"We could be," he said, then got down on one knee. At that moment the elevator opened.

"Oh, no, you ain't doin' this in an elevator," she said and stormed out into the hallway. He quickly rose to his feet and ran after her. She raced down the hall until she reached their room.

"Okay, we no longer in dat little metal box," he said, and reached into his pocket.

She held out her arms to stop him. "No, don't even think it," she said.

"T'ink what?"

"We're in a hallway for God sakes," she said and turned so her back was facing him.

"Okay, let's go in de room where we have some privacy," he said and unlocked the door.

She walked in to see the room. It was beautiful. It had a canopy bed in white lace. There were red and black roses in several vases on the dresser and nightstand and wine and fruit with a silk banner with the words, congratulations, written on it. Rogue was horrified.

"We're alone now," Remy said as Rogue plopped down on the bed.

He walked over to her as she looked up at him. "Did you plan all this?"

"Yeah, sort of," he said as he knelt down to meet her eye to eye. "Rogue, you know I love you, right?"

"Yeah, ah love you too, but..."

"But not'ing," he said, stroking her cheek. "Dere ain't not'ing stoppin' us. I want marry you. I have since de moment I saw you, even if I didn't know it den. I jus' wanna spend de rest of my life makin' you happy. The question is do you wanna marry me?"

"Well, of course ah do… someday, when the time is right," she said.

"I say de time _is _right. We're here toget'er, an' dere weddin' chapels on every corner. What do ya say?"

"Well, ah don't wanna get married by some Elvis impersonator."

"Non, we do dis right," he said.

"But ah don't even have a dress or anythin'," she said.

"Dere a wedding shop a few blocks down," he said.

"You're really making it hard for me to say no," she said.

"Good, 'cause I want you ta say yes," he said. This time when he reached into his pocket she didn't stop him. "I got dis for you a few months ago. Jus' waitin' for the right time ta give ta you."

She eyed to little black velvet box as he opened it. It was perfect. I beautifully cut heart-shaped diamond with a smaller emerald and ruby stone on each side. Tears came to her eyes as she looked at it.

Then she looked up at Remy. "Wait a minute, you said you got this a few months ago?" He nodded. "By ah just got control of my powers a few weeks ago. You bought this not knowing…"

"Don't matter ta me," he said. "Told you dat before. I love you no matter what."

"Even if ah lose control, and you can never touch me again?" she asked him.

"Even den," he said and kissed her. "Jus' wanna be wid you, till we're old and grey."

"Oh, Remy," she said, throwing her arms around him and hugging him tight as the tears rolled down her face. He wrapped his arms around her, gently caressing her back. After a few minutes she loosened her grip.

"Chere?"

"Yeah," she said, as her head rested on his shoulder.

"You still didn't answer de question," he said as she lifted her head to look him in the eye. "Will you marry me?"

Her eyes grew wide as he smiled. "Of course ah will," she said and he took the ring out of the box and slipped it on her finger. He came around and sat down next to her on the bed, wrapping his arms around her. She leaned against him not taking her eye off the ring for what seemed like a long time. "It's so beautiful."

"Not half as beautiful as you," he said.

"Well, ah never takin' this off," she said, a giggle in her voice. "So, when are we getting' married?"

"At 2 o'clock at the Divine Chapel," he said.

"Well, that means we only have a few hours, and ah need a dress, shoes, and bouquet, and ah gotta get my hair done, oh God ah sound like Kitty."

"Don' worry," he said. "Ah got everything handled. Got a limo comin' ta pick you up in an hour and a weddin' planner. Her name's Miss Weston. She take you everywhere ya need to go."

"And what you gonna be doin'?" she asked.

"Well, gettin' my tux and makin' last minute plans for our honeymoon," he said. "Now, why don' you go take a shower and get cleaned up before she gets here."

"You really did plan this," she said. She almost sounded cross, but she gave him a gentle kiss before going into the bathroom.

He left the hotel room and made his way to the lobby where there was a blonde woman in a power blue business suit and glasses waiting for him. She eyed him as soon as he entered the lobby.

"Mister LeBeau?" she questioned.

"Oui," he said.

"I've been waiting for you," she said, lifting her glasses from the chain around her neck and putting them on her face. "So where is the bride?"

"She'll be down soon," he said. "She's taking a shower."

"Well, this is last minute," she said.

"Dat's why I hired you," he said. "Now, you take good care a ma Cherie, an' I'll see you at de chapel."

He raced off out of the hotel. He had more surprises in store for Rogue, and just hoped that he would be able to pull everything off perfectly.

**That's it for this chapter. Next one coming soon.**


	4. Chapter 4: I Now Prronounce Three

**I'm back with another chapter. This is the wedding chapter, but Rogue has to deal with an annoying wedding planner.  
**

**Chapter Four: I now Pronounce Thee…**

Rogue had changed into some fresh clothes, something casual, a simple pair of black jeans and long sleeve red top. She walked down into the lobby where she was greeted by Lenore Weston, the wedding planner Remy had hired.

"Hello, dear, you must be Anna Marie," she said. "Your charming fiancé has told me all about you, even described you perfectly. Now dear, the first thing we need to do is get you a dress, and oh, you do have an appointment at the salon to get your hair done." She looked at her watch and before Rogue could get a word in she spoke again. "Let's hurry now. Time is a wasting, and we have to have you looking like a bride." She took Rogue's hand a practically dragged her out to the awaiting limo.

"Now, Anna Marie dear," she said.

"Please, call me Rogue," she said, finally getting a few words in, and she thought Kitty was bad.

"Alright, Rogue," the woman said her name like she had just stepped in something. "Now, what do you have in mind for your wedding dress?"

"Well, ah don't know," Rogue said. "Ah never really thought about it."

"Oh, come on, all girls dream of their weeding day, so tell me what is your dream dress?"

"Truth is ah never thought ah'd be getting' married so ah don't know, but ah guess somethin' simple."

"Simple, okay, I can work with that," she said jotting down some notes. "Hair up or down?" she asked without even looking up from her notepad.

"Ah don't know, maybe a little of both," she said.

"Favorite flowers?"

"Black roses," she said. Miss Weston frowned at that. "Well, ah like red ones too. Maybe a mixture a both."

"Alright," she said. "I can work with that."

Limo stopped abruptly as Lenore finished writing in her notepad. Rogue just then realized that they were at the dress shop. "Come along dear, no time to waste." Rogue hurried out of the limo and entered the dress shop with Miss Weston.

"Lenore," the woman behind the counter said coming towards them. "Don't tell this is another one of your last minutes."

"Yes, Heidi," Lenore said. "This is Rogue, right?" Rogue nodded. "We have six hours to turn her into a bride."

"That's a challenge, but I think we can pull it off." Heidi took Rogue in the back and showed her some wedding dresses, most of them where lacy with too much fringe. She wanted something simple and comfortable, something she could breathe in.

"Here, what about this one," Heidi asked. Rogue smiled wide at the design. It was simple cut shimmering satin dress with spaghetti straps and small understated train.

Rogue tried it on quickly. She came out and looked in the mirror. It fit perfectly and she could move freely in it. It had a short silk veil that went just past her shoulders.

"How much?" Rogue asked.

"Don't worry about price," Lenore answered. "Your fiancé did say that money was no object."

"Ah bet he did," Rogue said sarcastically.

"Well, judging by that ring," Heidi said and taking her hand and studying it. "You got yourself a real catch."

"Remy's, well, unique alright," she said. "But ah love 'im."

"Oh, yes, before I forget I have the shoes that go with that dress." Heidi went into the storage room while Rogue changed out of the dress. Just as Rogue was coming out of the dressing room she appeared with a pair sandal slipper shoes with a three inch heel. Rogue tried them on. They were the perfect fit, and with their cushioned insole they were quite comfortable.

"Alright, now let's get you to the solon," Lenore said.

Rogue was really dreading this one. The solon was just a few stores down. Lenore first placed the dress which was securely in the dress bag in the back seat of the limo, stretched out on the opposite seat. She didn't want to take the chance of the dress getting wrinkled before they got to the chapel. She then placed her shoes and other accessories in the trunk.

She led Rogue to the Solon where they were greeted by Franklyn. "Is this our blushing bride?" he asked.

"Yes," Lenore said. "This is Rogue." Again she said her name in that condescending, disapproving way.

"Now, look at this hair," Franklyn said. "This simply will not due. We will just have to dye it."

"We will do no such thing," Rogue fired at him. "Ah like my hair just the way it is, and so does Remy. Ya can style it, but ya ain't dyin' it."

"Well, well, well, aren't we the Bridezilla," he said.

Rogue gave him her famous death glare, and even those who didn't know her cringed.

"Well, alright, dear, how would you like it?" Rogue wore a smile on her face. _Works every time,_ she thought.

She sat down in the chair and gave explicit instructions. She wanted her hair in an up sweep with a few loose strands in the back and on the side slightly curled. Her strands of white in the front she wanted hanging loose also with a slight curl at the ends. When Franklyn was finished even he had to admit that she looked stunning. She left the salon within an hour. It was already 12:30 she wanted to get to the chapel in plenty of time before the ceremony to get ready.

By the time they arrived she had exactly an hour to get ready. She was led to a back room where she was able to put on her makeup which she insisted on doing herself and get her dress on. At about quarter to two, Lenore knocked on the door. _Damn, that woman was annoying._

"Rogue, dear, are you ready," she asked. "I have your bouquet ready. Red and black roses just like you wanted. Rogue emerged from behind the door looking like a vision. Lenore squealed like a little girl. "Oh, my dear, you look absolutely breathtaking."

"Is Remy here yet?" Rogue asked.

"Yes, dear, and you two are up next. He's just paying the fee so we can get started. So you wait right here, and I'll see if they're ready for us."

Lenore ran off through the chapel doors. It was part way opened, and Rogue assumed she was holding it because it kept moving slightly. The few minutes she was waiting felt like an eternity. Suddenly she was so nervous and just wanted this to be over.

Suddenly Lenore popped her head out. She waved her arm for Rogue to come. Rogue walked slowly to the door of the chapel.

"Alright, you stay right behind this door until the music starts then walk slowly down the aisle.

"Ah know what to do," Rogue snapped. "Ah done this before."

"Oh, but I thought…"

"Ah was a bridesmaid," she clarified.

Lenore disappeared into the chapel Rogue waited for the music to start. Suddenly it blared out almost making her lose her balance. That's all she needed was to be limping down the aisle.

She entered the chapel and she looked up and saw Remy in his black tux with the red cumber bun and red tie around his neck. _God, he looked handsome._ She wanted to race down that aisle at that moment, especially when their eyes met. She fought back the tears that almost escaped her. If she had any doubts at all they had escaped her. She only wished at that moment was to become Mrs. Remy LeBeau.

She was only a few steps away seeing the man she loved clearly now. Even as hasty as their wedding was, she wondered why they had waited so long. If she ever had a fantasy about the prefect guy she wanted to marry, it would never have come chose to this. He took her hand and she put her bouquet down on one of the pews.

"Dearly beloved…" the minister started. After that Rogue didn't hear much. Her eyes were fixated on Remy. She only jumped back to reality when Remy started to speak, promising to love, honor and cherish and all that.

Then it came her turn to say the same thing. Then Remy had a few words he wanted to say to her. She looked deep into his eyes as he spoke tenderly to her. "Before I met you, I never t'ough I could love, dat it wasn't in me to love, and dat no one would ever love me. But the first time ah looked into your eyes I knew. Before I met you I was selfish, didn't care about not'ing or no one. Den when I realized I loved you, my only t'ought was to make you love me, but I didn't have to, 'cause you already did. You make me wanna be better, be de man I really am inside. So I'm gonna spend de rest a my life proving that I'm worthy a dat love."

With that he raised her hands and kissed them gently. A tear did escape her eye that time. She brushed it away before it had a chance to run down her face.

"Well," Rogue said. "Ah don't have anything prepared, but are some things ah'd like to say. When I first met you ah had no idea that I just met the love of my life. We were enemies, simple as that, but ah knew deep down inside you were a good person. Then when I saw into your memories and the things ya went through as a little boy I knew you were someone that could truly understand me. We both have crazy messed up families, but… the family we chose that's our true family. Ah don't know what the future holds. Good or bad, but ah know we can face together."

She squeezed his hand tight as the minister motioned for the rings. A little boy with blonde hair wearing a black suit came towards them. Remy picked up one of the rings.

"With is this ring I thee wed," he said and looked deep into her eyes.

Rogue did the same. "With this ring ah thee wed."

The mister smiled at both of them and said, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Rogue smiled as Remy pulled her towards him. His mouth crashed down on hers, and they remained that way for the longest time. Finally when they broke apart, he said, "Je t'aime, Madame LeBeau."

"Ah love you too, Mister Lebeau," she said, as they walked down the aisle together.

As they reached to exit doors Lenore Weston stood up crying. That was such a beautiful ceremony. Now, is there anything else I can help with?"

"Non, Mademoiselle Weston," Remy said with his arm around Rogue waist. "I think I can take it from here." They walked out together and outside to the limo.

"Thank god ah can get away from that woman. She was so annoyin'."

"I know, but she's de best last minute wedding planner dere is."

"Well, now ah get to have you all to myself," she said as leaned over and kissed him. He wrapped his arms tight around her as they drove off. The sign on the back of the limo reading just married flapping in the wind.

**Next one is coming soon. What does Remy have planned for their wedding night? Be here next time to find out.**


	5. Chapter 5: Dinner For Two

**Finally getting caught up on this story. This one's about half done now. I hope you like it.**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Dinner for Two**

After a few minutes of driving, Rogue looked out the window to her surroundings. "Somethin' de matter, Chere?" Remy asked her.

"No, ah just thought we would be goin' back to the hotel. That place costs a fortune, so we should get the most of it."

"Didn't I tell you not ta worry about money," Remy said, playfully scolding her. She smiled and snuggled against him. "Got a nice romantic evening planned."

"What you up to, Cajun?" she asked. "Should ah be worried?"

"Non, not'ing ta be worried about, not'ing wrong wid showing off my beautiful bride."

"Well, with you there's always some agenda," she said. "So where're we goin'?"

"Just goin' out for dinner an a little dancin'," he said, looking her in the eye. "You up for it?"

"Sure, but that still doesn't tell me where we're goin'," she said.

"Don' need ta tell you, 'cause we're here." he said.

The look on her face said it all. Rogue looked at the large sign lit up over the place, the Emerald Palace. "Oh, Remy, it's beautiful. This is really a restaurant."

"More like a night club," he said.

"But it ain't even dark yet," she said. "It's barely 6 o'clock."

"We got ourselves a private room," he said.

"Remy, how can…"

"Didn't I say no more talk about money," he said. "Now, let's go. Dey waiting for us."

He helped her out of the limo, putting his arm around her waist as they entered. "May I help you, sir?" a young man in black tuxedo asked.

"Yes, sir, de name's LeBeau," he said.

The man looked over to his reservation book. "Oh, yes, you have reserved in the VIP room."

"Oui," Remy said. "Me an' my new bride here would like some privacy."

"Of course, sir," he said and led them towards the back. There were a pair of French door that he just opened. He led them to the table on the far side of the room where there were two long skinny candles were lit, one white and one red. There was also a bottle of champagne waiting for them.

Remy pulled out her chair for her, always being the gentleman. She sat down in her seat as the waiter poured the champagne in the glasses for them. He left them alone after that, not that either Remy or Rogue would have noticed. They were too involved with each other to notice anyone else.

"So what do we toast to?" Rogue asked, holding onto her champagne glass.

"To us, and de next hundred years, and even dat won't be enough," he said.

Rogue was speechless as the clinked their glasses together. She sipped slowly. She never had champagne before tonight. She savored the taste for a few seconds and then took another sip.

"You like it, Chere?" Remy asked.

"Yeah, it's good," she said. "Ah never tasted anything quite like it."

"Not'ing like French champagne and a beautiful woman to share it wid."

Rogue turned away the blushed. Suddenly soft music started to play and Remy rose from his seat. He walked over to Rogue and took her hand. "Care to dance, mon amore?"

"Ah'd love to," she said and rose to her feet.

Remy led Rogue out onto the dance floor as the soft music played. She felt like the heroine in one of those old romantic movies from the forties. Remy spun her around a few times and then waltzed with her. There was a great big smile plastered on her face.

"Ya dance divinely Mister LeBeau," she said teasingly.

"Only because you you, Mrs. LaBeau," he said.

"Wow! Ah guess it's official," Rogue said taking a deep breath. "Ah'm officially Anna Marie LeBeau."

"De name you were always meant to have, mon amore," he said spun her around again. Before they knew it the waiter had come back with the first course. Dinner seemed to Remy to take too long, but his new bride was enjoying herself. Making her happy was his first priority and if that meant he had to forgo his own pleasure for a few hours than so be it.

Finally dessert came. It was Rogue's favorite, chocolate mousse. He mostly just watched her as she slowly savored every bite. She made little moaning sounds as she swallowed which had Remy's fantasies playing inside of his mind. Rogue naked in bed with a bowl of chocolate mousse had a world of possibilities, but tonight was all about her and making her happy. He had lifetime with her and he intended to savor every moment.

"That was so delicious," Rogue said as she finished off the last of the chocolate mousse. "That best thing ah ever tasted."

"You sure about dat, chere?" Remy asked scooting his chair closer to hers. He placed his hand on her chin and touched his lips to hers ever so slightly, but his hunger for her had taken over as he forced her mouth open which she gave little protest to. He desperately wanted to taste the sweet dew of her tongue. She let out a soft moan as he himself grunted at the contact their mouths made. "I was wrong," she said breathlessly as they broke apart. He gently stroked back her hair away from her face. He was curious about her findings. "That chocolate mousse was the second best thing ah ever tasted." Her statement got a laugh out of him which made her giggle. "Umm… do ya think we can get out of here?

"Remy never refuse de request of a lady," he said as he helped her up. He had his arm around her waist as they walked out of the restaurant.

* * *

**Okay, this chapter is finished and for those of you who like romance, I plan to drop a lemon in the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Wedding Night

**Okay, everyone. This chapter is a lemon. So warning, warning! Adult content from here on.**

* * *

**Chapter Six: The Wedding Night**

As they reached their hotel room the halls were bare which Remy thought of as a good thing. They had been kissing a pawing at each other all through the limo ride back to the hotel and even in the elevator back to their room, and even though Rogue had control of her powers for weeks they still had not made love. Rogue wouldn't admit it, but she was a romantic at heart and wanted to wait for the right time and place. Plus, with Logan always popping up once they had a minute alone together it never seemed to be the right time.

They stopped kissing for a few seconds so Remy could find their room key. Rogue had her arms around him kissing his neck and if they had not been in the hallway where just anyone could wander by he would have taken her right there.

Finally he got the door opened and turned to Rogue. She had a hungry look in her eye, but he wanted to do this right. Before she could voice a protest he picked her up.

"Remy, what are ya doin'?" she asked stunned by his actions.

"Ain't it tradition for de groom t'carry de bride across the threshold?" he asked.

She just smiled and kissed him. It was sweet quick kiss. "Remy LeBeau ya are a romantic."

He walked inside and spun her around once before kicking the door closed. He gently placed her down on the floor but kept his arms around her. "Been waiting for dis a long time?" he said.

"How long?" she asked. She knew the answer. She just wanted to hear him say it.

"Since I first saw you," he said. His lips made it to her neck which made her gasp. "Oh, Chere, you taste so good. Can't wait any longer."

"How about a few more minutes," she said as she backed away from him. He looked confused. "Surprise for you.' She took her finger and placed it on her lips and then to his. "Ah'll be right back," she said and walked off to the bathroom. Remy just stood there for a moment, then laughed to himself. She knew just how to get to him, so he decided he would do the same with a little surprise of his own.

Rogue was in the bathroom and looked under the sink. She opened up the cupboard door and pulled out a bag. She had picked up something special to wear when she was out with that annoying wedding planner running errands.

"Remy will love this," she whispered to herself. She stripped off her dress and put on the very revealing nighty.

It was made of red lace with black lace trim, Remy's favorite colors. She put a brush through her hair and washed her face. She removed any traces of makeup. He always said he liked her natural, and tonight he was going to get his wish. After she was finished she stepped out of the bathroom hoping to surprise Remy with her sexy new look, but she got a surprise.

She looked around the room to see candles lit in every corner of the room. There was also several arrangements of black and red roses, a bottle of chilled champagne and a large bowl of fresh cup fruit.

"Remy, this is so…" she couldn't get the words out. She just ran up to him and threw her arms around him and kissed him.

"Dis is all for you," he said and passed her glass of champagne. He looked at what she was wearing and gave her a sly grin. "Remy going to enjoy taking dat off a you."

A slight blush crossed her cheeks as she clutched the champagne glass. She was just a bit nervous as he could tell. She put the glass down and looked into his eyes. "Ah can't believe we're really here." She looked down and noticed for the first time that Remy was in his boxers. She had never seen him before with so little clothes, not counting the times they hung out by the pool.

"You scared," he asked putting his hand on her chin.

"No, not scared," she said, looking into his eyes again. "Just a little nervous."

"Remy's nervous to," he said as he led her over to the bed. They sat down together. "Waited so long to make love to you." His lips found their way to her neck. She moaned softly into his touch as she felt his hands glide up and down her arms. He captured her lips again as the straps to her nighty fell down. His tongue trailed down her neck, then to her shoulders to the top of her breasts. He wanted nothing more than to taste that sweet flesh. He hands found their way down to her thighs and lifted up her nighty. Before she knew it she was sitting their naked before him with just her panties on.

She looked a little embarrassed and turned her head away. "What's de matter, Chere?" She didn't say anything, but he knew. "You embarrassed?" Her expression gave her away. "No need to be," he and laid her down on the bed. He stroked her hair and gave light kisses all over her face. "You de most beautiful t'ing Remy ever seen."

It brought a smile to her face as their lips met again. She moaned softly at his light touches. His body was on top of her hers and the only barrier between them was his boxer shorts and her panties. Hers hands trailed down his back until she reached them. A smile came to his face knowing what she wanted. He wanted the same thing.

"Be patient," he said as his trailed his tongue down her neck until he reached her perfect breasts. He cupped one of her breasts in his hands and rolled his tongue around her nipple. She gasped as he continued and sucked hard on it.

"Oh, Remy," she gasped out. He grinned widely and gave the same attention to the other one. Her hands were in his hair and grasped it tightly as he sucked hard on her other nipple.

"You like dat, chere?" he asked as his hands gently messaged her breasts and his tongue trailed even further down her body.

"Yes," she said just above a whisper.

"He made it to her panty line and pulled them down gently. There she was in all her glory, and Remy wasn't about to stop now. He placed light kissed up and down her inner thighs while one hand gently stroked her mount.

"Oh, god, Remy, please, ah want ya," she said as he inserted one finger. A loud moan came out of her as he pumped his finger in and out. She was already so wet. It took all of his self-control not to take right that second. He inserted a second figure. Damn she felt so good. She was so wet and tight. Her gasping continued, and it made him more excited as he inserted a third finger. She screamed out at the sensation and came at that very second. He withdrew his fingers and came back up to meet her eyes with his seeing the look of satisfaction on her face. His kissed her lips this time even more urgent.

He felt her hands trail down his back until they reached his boxers. She started to pulled them down and felt around his front to his rock hard appendage. "You ready for me, Chere?"

"Yes," she said in almost a whisper. He kicked off his boxers and hovered over her. She no longer looked nervous or scared as he slowly entered her. She gave a gasp at first, but that was normal for a girl's first time. He went slowly and he entered her fully and pumped slowly. She had her arms around him and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Remy grunted at the sensation. Yes, she did know how to get to him. He lost control of himself and pumped harder and harder hearing her screams of satisfaction. Her nails scratched down his back giving him some pain, but he always did like it a little rough. She continued to scream through orgasm after orgasm until she came again. He realized that he couldn't hold on anymore and came inside of her. Finally he collapsed on top of her. Her arms where still around him as he lifted his hand and stroked the soft skin of her face.

He pulled out of her and lay down next to her. They were both hot, sweaty and exhausted. "So, Cherie', sorry you married me?" he asked.

"Never," she said as she put her head on his chest. He wrapped his own body around hers and covered them with the comforter. Within minutes they were both asleep.

* * *

**Okay, that the end of this one. Next chapter is the morning after. Our couple gets ready to return home, but Rogue is nervous about announcing their news. Will the others love, it, hate or be downright appalled? See you next time.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Morning After

**Okay, everybody here's chapter seven. It's the morning after the wedding. Need I say more.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: The Morning After**

Rogue was the first to wake that next morning. She opened her eyes to see Remy sleeping soundly. She lifted her head from his chest and placed a kiss upon his forehead. She felt his strong arms tighten their grip on her, knowing he must be waking up. She was more than content to lie in her lover's arms, more than just her lover, her husband. She looked at the rings on her finger, both her beautiful engagement ring and her wedding band. They were merely symbols of the real treasure that was lying next to her.

She thought about what life would be like from now on, waking up to him every morning and getting to spend every day and night with each other, even having children together which was the one thing she wanted more than anything. It was all possible now. She even thought about what he would look like when he was an old man, once the lines of age set in and his hair turned gray. To her he would still be the sexiest man on earth.

She giggled at the thought. "Hey, what so funny?" he finally said as he stretched the sleep out of his body.

"Ah was just thinkin'," she said as Remy turned her over on her back.

"'Bout what, Chere?" he asked as give light kisses to her face and down her neck. She moaned softly.

"Ah was thinking what you're gonna look like when you're 100 years old," she said with a laugh.

"What?" he said as she kept laughing. "Well, dat how long we gonna be toget'er."

"What time is it?" she asked as he continued to hold her.

"Who cares," he said. "I like it right here." He felt his hands up and down her body sending quiet moans out of her.

"So do ah, but we gotta go home sometime," she said.

"Why?" he asked as he continued to kiss her neck.

"'Cause Logan will come lookin' for us," she said and he suddenly stopped.

She was right. Claws would most assuredly come after them, and Remy didn't want a repeat of New Orleans a few years ago. Logan almost killed him then, and he would have if it wasn't for Rogue, and he didn't like the fact that they were seeing each other. Breaking the news to him that they were married would have to be handled delicately, so that meant that they would have to get home before he knew that they even left if he didn't already.

"So, do you want the shower first?" she asked. She sat up in bed with one of the sheets covering her. Even after their night of passion she was still a little shy.

"I say we use it at the same time. Save on water," he said with a sly grin.

She just rolled her eyes knowing full well what would happen. "Remy, seriously, if we take a shower together and we'll never get done. We'll be in there all morning an' we'll miss our flight."

"Don't know until we try, mon amore," he said, but it only prompted her to hit him with the pillow. What she didn't realize is the sheet she had covering herself came lose and fell down exposing her naked body. "Now, dere's a sight," he said and he hungrily longed towards her.

She was too fast and jumped out of the bed and towards the bathroom. She had absolutely nothing on, and he reveled in the sight. He jumped off the bed and made a beeline for the bathroom door, but she already knocked it from the other side,

"Awe, chere, come on and let me in!" he shouted, banging on the bathroom door.

"When ah'm done," she said. Damn, she did it again. He was already to have a little shower sex and she ruined all his fun. Welcome to married life, he told himself. He was in for a long and wild ride.

Forty-five minutes had gone by and he wondered if she was taking so long on purpose. Then he heard the hair dryer and imagined what her hair looked like being blown wildly under all that hot air. Damn! It was making him hard again. Just thinking about her doing anything behind that door was making him horny. He put his boxer shorts back on and knew if she came out of the bathroom naked he would pick her up and through her on the bed and make wild passionate love to her.

His wish wasn't grated because she came out of the bathroom with a robe on. It was one of those terrycloth robes in dark blue, and not very attractive on most people, but on Rogue anything looked good.

"All yours," she said as she sauntered back into the room.

"You certainly are, Chere," he said and grabbed her. He held her close to his body smelling the sweet aroma of the vanilla shampoo in her hair. "Damn you smell good." He picked her up.

"Remy, we can't do this now,' she said. "Our plane leaves in two hours."

"We'll take a later flight," he said and walked her back over to the bed.

"Oh, god, Remy, not now," she said as he was kissing her neck. "I want to, but…"

"We gotta get home," he said and stopped his attack on her neck.

"Yeah," she said and kissed him on the lips. "How about when we get home we locked ourselves in your room for a week."

"Like de sound a dat," he said, "but it'll be our room when we get back."

"Yeah, it will," she said and smiled at the thought. She was in dream-like state but she soon snapped out of it. "Okay, come on, Cajun, get a move on," she said and got up off the bed.

He made his way to the bathroom but knew full well it would be more fun if she joined him. By the time he was done she was already dressed. She had on a pair of black form fitting pant and green top that showed just the right amount of cleavage.

"Like de way you look in dem clothes, but…"

"But what?" she asked, but she already knew where this was going.

"Like you better wid out dem," he said and gave her a long passionate kiss. "You sure you don' wanna stay anot'er day?"

"Of course ah do," she said still locked in his embrace. "But we gotta get home. Things will be just as great there as they are here, even better."

"Dat's right," he said and kissed her again. "You're mine, now and forever. Don' forget dat."

"That's the way ah want it," she said and pulled away from him. "Now, go get dressed."

She busied herself packing up their things, and every time she bent over to pick something up Remy's little fantasy ran through his head. He imagined her bent over on the kitchen table screaming his name as his pumped into her repeatedly begging him not to stop. One day he would have to try that, but for now it was just a matter of breaking to news to everyone, especially Logan. Remy just hoped he was in one piece when it was over.

Remy changed into his traveling clothes which consisted of dark jeans and plain black T-shirt and his long leather jacket. He also wore his black ankle high boots and his half gloves that concealed his wedding ring. Rogue also opted to wear gloves. She had on her brown leather gloves that Remy had bought her for her birthday several years ago, back when they were technically still enemies. They had become her favorite, although she never revealed to anyone where she got them.

"So are we ready to go?" she asked him.

"Remy go anywhere wid you, Chere," he said as she picked up one of the bags. "Oh, no, my wife ain't carrying dat heavy bag."

"It's not that heavy," she said, "an besides ah can handle it."

"No, no, Remy your husband now, an' it's his job ta carry de heavy bags."

"Fine, but ah'll be the one carrying you when you pull your back out."

"Dat a promise, Chere?" he asked with a sly grin.

"Yeah, an' when you recover ah'll beat the crap outta you then," she said, but he just pulled her into an embrace and kissed her. "Remy look forward to it."

"Oh, come one, Cajun, let's get out of here," she said as he picked up the two heaving bags. Rogue carried her purse and her wedding dress that was in a garment bag. Like all brides she planned to keep her dress forever, and maybe one day if they ever had a little girl she could pass it on to her.

As they left the hotel that day, Rogue felt more contented then she ever had in her whole life. The future was bright and they had every possibility of making all their dreams come true.

* * *

**Okay that's it for this chapter. Next chapter it's _Back to Bayville. _How will the X-Family take the news, or will something happen to stop the announcement? Be here next time for the next exciting chapter.**


End file.
